Friend or Foe?
by Phoenix Rider
Summary: Kara is in her 5th year, it's time for OWLs, more adventures with friends and all the fun Hogwarts can offer. Kara's future looks bright. She's aiming to become an auror. But someone is out to wreck it for her.
1. A new friend?

_**Friend or Foe?**_

Kara is in her 5th year; it's time for OWLs, more adventures with friends and all the fun Hogwarts can offer. Kara's future looks bright. She's aiming to become an Auror, willingly going against her family's wishes. But one person is out to wreck it for her and bring her to the dark side... where she belongs.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Harry Potter, with the exception of Kara and maybe some other random people.

The story starts off with a flashback and then continues, revealing the main plot, with some more flashbacks.

_**Chapter 1 - A new friend.**_

_**Flashback**_

_Kara swiftly made her way down Diagon Alley. It was nice to get away from her family once in a while. She stopped to pick up a few quills and some ink, parchment and note books. She handed the shopkeeper the exact change and put her writing materials carefully into her bag._

_She was so excited to be finally attending Hogwarts. She had been waiting almost five years for the day she would get her letter from Hogwarts. She looked back at her list and noticed that she had almost collected all her supplies. All she was missing was a textbook she had overlooked._

_As she made her way to Flourish and Blotts she looked at the displays in every shop window. The bookstore was only a few steps away and she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and she tripped over a loose cobblestone. She lost her balance and expecting to hit the cold stone road in seconds, she shut her eyes tight. But she never felt them, someone had broken her fall. She opened her eyes to look upon her saviour and they widened in shock. She quickly pushed herself out of her saviour's arms and eyed him warily._

"_You're a Weasley!" she said._

"_Yes I'm George Weasley as a matter of fact."_

"_Oh, well thank you for, um..." she started at a loss for words. She felt herself turn slightly pink in the cheeks._

"_Breaking your fall?" George finished for her. "Your new around here aren't you? Well I mean I haven't seen you around here."_

"_No I guess you haven't, but I've been in Diagon Alley plenty o' times." She answered, flinging her long blond braid over her shoulder._

"_Do you go to Hogwarts? 'Cause I'm sure I haven't seen you there, although you do seem familiar."_

"_No I'm starting this year, but my brother already attends Hogwarts." Kara said feeling the heat in her cheeks disappear._

"_Hey George, who you talking to?" came a voice behind him._

"_Oh hey Ron, this is..." George started to introduce them, then turned to Kara, "I don't think I asked you your name."_

"_Oh, I'm Kara." She said shyly giving them a faint smile, the heat in her cheeks rising anew. "And you must be Harry Potter," she said nodding in his direction. "And Hermione Granger and you are Ron Weasley. Right?"_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded._

"_How did you know?" Hermione asked curiously._

"_My brother has told me all about Hogwarts and the people he's met."_

"_Oh, and who's your..." Harry started but was immediately cut off by Mrs. Weasley's beckoning voice._

"_Come on children. We have to get your school books."_

_George turned back to face Kara, while the others filed into Flourish and Blotts._

"_Would you like to join us? I mean if you've got nothing else to do."_

"_Sure, I'd like that."_


	2. The Malfoys

**Friend or Foe?**

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, with the exception of Kara.

_**Chapter 2 - The Malfoys.**_

"_Well that must have been exciting." Kara said to Harry with a mocking smile._

"_Yeah right!" Harry whispered back at her as they all made their way through the crowd awaiting Gildroy Lockhart's autograph. Just as they reached the door a sneering voice called at them from behind._

"_Bet you loved that. Famous Harry Potter always making the front page." Draco sneered. Kara lowered her eyes to the floor and felt someone move closer to her._

"_Leave him alone." Ginny said her eyes narrowed with hate._

"_Oh, so Potter's got himself a girlfriend does he? And it also seems that he got himself a new admirer. Another muggle Pot..."_

_Draco's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Kara and he stopped in mid sentence. Kara felt an arm slide over her shoulder protectively. Avoiding Draco's gaze she looked up and gave George a wavering smile._

"_Now, now Draco, play nicely."_

_Kara looked up and to her horror saw Lucius Malfoy standing directly behind Draco._

"_Mr Potter and you must be Miss Granger, Draco's told me all about you and your parents. And you," Lucius said malevolently, turning to the Weasleys and picking a book out of Ginny's cauldron. Looking it over and shoving it back into the cauldron, he said, "You must be the Weasleys."_

_His eyes fell upon Kara and she gulped silently. His eyes narrowed and his sneer faded._

"_Kara what are you doing here. You know what your mother says about this sort of company. Come here this instant."_

_Kara's breathing quickened, but she wouldn't budge._

"_I said come here girl!"_

_Kara moved slowly towards Mr. Malfoy, but did not dare look him in the eye. He pointed at the door with his cane._

"_Out!" he sneered, as if daring her to disobey._

_The knuckles of her hands were white. She started out the door, but chanced a glance at George and seeing his dumbstruck expression, quickly made her way into the busy street, Draco following her, and Lucius not far behind._

_Mr. Malfoy soon caught up to her and seized her arm in a painful grasp._

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to mingle with mud bloods or any wizards close to Dumbledore?"_

"_I'm sorry, it's just that..." Kara said with a small whimper her golden turquoise eyes filled with fear. They were brimming with tears._

"_I don't want you around those kinds of people."_

"_Yes, but..."_

"_No buts, or ifs, of anything. Is that understood?" Lucius said grasping her arm even tighter._

"_Yes, f-father." She said crying silently from the pain._

"_Good. Come along Draco. We are going straight home!"_

_**[End of flashback**_


	3. Diagon Alley

_**Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley**_

"Kara, Kara over here!"

Kara heard somebody calling her name as she stepped out of Madam Malking's Robes for All Occasions, holding a fresh new set of Hogwarts school robes. Last year's robes were getting tight and had been damaged beyond repair during their "adventure" at the Ministry of Magic.

"Kara!" Ginny Weasley pushed through the crowd towards her. Kara's face brightened.

"Oh! Ginny, it's you! It's great to see you; it feels like it's been such a long time." She hugged Ginny tightly, "How is everyone?"

"Everybody's fine. Com'on they're all waiting."

Kara and Ginny made their way down the street. They finally stopped in front of a shop. Before Kara could ask where they were, Ginny was pulling her inside. Kara caught a glimpse of the banner hanging over the door. It read: number 93, Diagon Alley – Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Kara's mouth fell open, she had forgotten all about the twin's new joke shop. Ginny and Kara had a hard time pushing their way through to the back of the shop. It was packed with Hogwarts students.

"Wow. George and Fred have some pretty good business going on here."

Ginny didn't answer; she was pulling Kara through a door at the back of the shop. There was a cozy room, with many comfy sofas and a warm cracking fire in the fireplace to Kara's right. Everyone was there, sitting around and talking about different things. But as Ginny walked into the room with Kara everyone's attention was drawn to the door. George jumped to his feet and strode over to Kara, closely followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

"Kara. It's so good to see you again!" they all said, smiling warmly.

"It's good to see all of you again, too!" she said happily.

After many more greetings and hugs, everyone sat back down and started talking about the summer vacation and the excitement of going back to Hogwarts in a few days.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Kara and Ginny.

"So. You two have OWLs this year don't you?"

Kara and Ginny both grumbled something under their breath, which sounded much like, "Not the OWL speech again."

"Now girls. You know this is your OWL year, and I expect good marks from the two of you,"

Everyone stopped talking to listen to Mrs. Weasley's speech. Ron gave Ginny and Kara, the we-had-to-go-through-the-same-thing expression.

"Mom, we know! You gave the exact same lecture to Ron, George and Fred, Bill and Charlie. We know."

Ginny interrupted her mother exasperatedly. Mrs. Weasley looked surprised.

"Alright. Since you've heard me say the same thing to the others I'll spare you."

Soon, everyone had resumed talking. George moved closer to Kara.

"Kara," he whispered in her ear. She jumped, and turned to look at him. "Can I talk to you... alone?"

"Okay."

Kara said uncertainly. George looked around the small room. Everyone seemed occupied enough. He took her hand and led her across the room to a narrow staircase. She followed him down the stairs to a larger room piled with boxes. She looked at him curiously. Turning to face her, he followed her gaze.

"Storage room." He muttered.

"Oh." Kara said, feeling kind of foolish for not realising it earlier. She could feel the heat beginning to rise in her cheeks.

"Um... Kara..."

"Yeah?" she asked trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Well, I know your birthday is in a few weeks, and I want to give it to you in person and since you'll be at school and all..." he trailed off. Kara smiled shyly.

"Well...Happy Birthday." He said holding out a small blue and silver box tied with a black ribbon.


	4. The present

_Ok, finally here's the next chappie ) I know it's short, but I have a bit of a mental block on this story. Don't ask. March Break is coming up and maybe I can get some more chapters up. Till then, enjoy!_

**_Chapter 4 – The Present_**

Kara slowly undid the bow. She was aware of George's stare. She felt herself go red; sure she had gotten many presents from all her friends, including George, in the past, but somehow, this sudden gift felt very different. She knew she was blushing furiously, she had felt the heat rising in her cheeks ever since he handed her the package. She unconsciously removed the cover of the box. As her gaze swept over its contents, she gasped. Her fingers were trembling considerably as she removed a pendant from the box. She gaped at George, and then looked at the necklace once more. The chain was of pure gold, she could tell. On the chain hung a jet black faerie, her upturned hands holding a spherical brilliant blue jewel with violet and greenish tints. Her wings flashed different colours, as the light hit the pendant. Kara looked up a George, disbelief vivid in her expression.

"How?" she started, stuttering, "Why... How can I accept this? George! This must have cost you a fortune."

"Do you at least like it?" George asked grinning.

"Yes, but... Why?"

"Oh that doesn't matter Kara. I wanted to buy you something you would like, and something you would always remember me by; something unique."

Kara looked up at him, removing the bangs that covered her eyes. A silent tear ran down her cheek. She hugged George tightly, burying her face in his shirt.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

He gave her a tight squeeze, and they parted. He smiled.

"Aren't you going to put it on?"

She smiled widely and slipped the chain over her head. It fit perfectly.

"Suits you."

He said after a while. Kara shook her head at him and laughed. He was at a loss of words, she could tell.

"Maybe we should go... Upstairs, that is."

She nodded and took his hand. He led her back up the staircase. No one seemed to have noted their absence, except Fred, who smiled at them mischievously as they sat back down on the sofa.

_So that's it folks. I'll update soon. Promise. Review PLZ! I don't beg! But I'm asking you nicely to please R&R. I like getting CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on my fics. Anywhoo, till next time! Bye... P_


	5. Home sweet Hogwarts

_I'ma back! Wow, man it's been a long time. Oh, well, I finally got it up didn't I? At least that's an improvement. Ok I know that the previous chapters were slightly sappy, but I just had to put some mush in. Anyway I doubt there will be any more of that... then again! ;p_

_Alright, enjoy._

_**Chapter 5 – Home sweet Hogwarts**_

It was raining hard outside the Hogwarts Express, as Kara pulled open a random compartment door.

"This one's empty Ginny!" She shouted over her shoulder. The redhead soon appeared at her side.

"Great!" she answered throwing her jacket onto the seat to their right.

The two girls settled themselves comfortably for the long journey to school. Kara was so glad the summer was over; she could finally enjoy time with her friends. She missed the fun and mischief of Hogwarts so much. The idea of missing classes surprised her though, and yet, her summer had been awful from the very beginning. Kara had been greatly shaken after their adventure in the Ministry of Magic. After that night, she had felt that she was a Malfoy only by name. Unlike her parents and her brother she had no interest in joining "you-know-who". She knew she was betraying her own blood, yet she felt somehow she was doing the right thing, or at least what she believed was right.

(The Next Day – First Class)

"Ginny!" Kara called to the redhead after breakfast. Ginny made her way through the crowd toward Kara. "So how many classes did you take?"

"Oh the most important, I guess. Transfiguration, astronomy, care of magical creatures, charms, potions... and ummm..." Ginny looked over her schedule once more.

"You didn't take defence against the dark arts?"

"Of course I did, it's pretty important isn't it, even though we may despise the teacher. Speaking of which..." Ginny said peering down at the parchment again.

"Oh no... Not that..." Kara said desperately, also looking down at her time table. "Geez! First day of the semester and I'm stuck in double defence against the dark arts right after potions! And we've got it double tomorrow and then again on Friday. Pleasant year this is going to be." Kara exclaimed frustrated, as she reviewed her schedule for the eighth time since she received it at breakfast.

"At least you're stuck in it with me!" Ginny said taking hold of Kara's arm and leading her towards the dungeons.

"Still can't believe Snape finally got the job." Ginny said after a while.

"I know. Kinda weird isn't it? I wonder if potions 'ill be the same as last year, since we got Slughorn now?"

"Most likely. I don't think our classes will change that much. We do have to know certain things for our OWLs anyway."

"Yeah, I guess. So... what did your brother do last year in potions?" Kara asked.

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure what we're supposed to know for our OWLs, something about learning a lot of new ingredients and lots of essays and ... oh, lots and lots of potion making!" Ginny answered thinking.

"Ah, I see. Any details?"

"Umm... nope. Why don't you ask your brother?"

"Ask Draco? I can barely talk to him any more. Besides... I just... I can't... talk about it right now." Kara said her eyes downcast. "It just hasn't been the same since our escapade at the ministry." She said looking up and trying to sound casual. She smiled weakly at Ginny and started off towards the dungeons. Ginny caught up to her. Kara was taking in long breaths to calm herself. Ginny hugged her friend.

"You're gonna be fine." she whispered reassuringly. Kara didn't answer but let her self be directed to class, trying to block out images of the past from her mind.

(That evening)

Kara sat in the Ravenclaw common room trying to get a start on her defence a.t.d.a. homework. All her books were spread out around her on the carpet in front of the warm fire. She snatched her finished transfiguration essay off the couch beside her, as a sixth year dropped her self down where Kara's papers had been.

"Sorry didn't see those." The girl mumbled as she found her marker and began reading from a small red book.

"That's ok." Kara said without looking up. She was desperately trying to block out the noise caused by her fellow Ravenclaws. The first, second and third years had not received much work on their first day back, and were now trying to entertain themselves as the evening wore on. Many of the older students had retired to the library, hoping they could work in silence. She had also been in the library earlier that evening trying to get her work done with Ginny, but fate would so have it that Dean came along, distracting the redhead. Kara had hastily given an excuse and left, deciding to leave the two alone.

Soon giving up on her incomplete defence assignment, she scrounged around for her astronomy textbook. Seeing the familiar deep blue binding poking out from under the sofa to her left, she pulled it out form under the seat. And there curled up on the cover was her Tobi. She gently picked up her small furry companion, which she had taken in when she was younger, and placed him on her lap. She gazed down at him for awhile. He had the body and tail of a ferret except he wasn't as long as one and his fur was slightly longer and incredibly soft. He was extremely light and sleek, his build made for speed and flight. She scratched him absentmindedly behind his wing joints. As she looked down at him once more the little form quivered and opening its three large crimson eyes it looked up at her.

"Hey Tobi. Sorry, but you fell asleep on my homework."

The creature seemed to shrug unperturbed and laid its head down on her knee staring at the crackling flames. Kara had just opened her astronomy text book and gotten out some fresh sheets of parchment when a shadow fell over her.

She looked up to find an unfamiliar face peering down at her.

"Hello?" she said looking up at him. But the young boy simply stared at her, or rather at her knee. He suddenly snapped out of his silent state.

"Sorry... I just... I've never seen... well, something like that before." He exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh," Was her answer, as she glanced down at her companion. "This is Tobi."

"Ah, and I'm Anthony..."

"You're a first year then, aren't you?"

"Yes," He said proudly. "Mom and Pa were so pleased when I received my letter. A bit of a shock though, since they were both muggles." He said quickly and enthusiastically.

"I see. Well, it was nice to meet you Anthony." She said slightly irritated at the interruption. She had wished to finish her homework as soon as possible. She knew leaving it to the next evening was simply out of the question, since the Ravenclaw quidditch team was getting an early start in practice sessions. Kara turned back to her blank parchment. She jotted down her name and the date, and was about to start her paragraph about the positions of the planets and their meaning, and how to record their location in the night sky, when she noticed that the young boy was still standing over her. She looked up again at his expectant face.

"Yes?"

"Umm... are you by any chance Kara Malfoy?" he asked her hopefully. She eyed him curiously.

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Oh... ok..." he said thinking. There was a moment of awkward silence. Kara broke it impatiently.

"Listen, I've got a lot of work I've gotta finish up. What is it?" she said as kindly as she could.

"Right. Well, someone told me to give this to you." He answered, fumbling in his pockets for something. He soon produced a folded bit of parchment and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said, taking it curiously. She opened it to find a short barely legible scrawl.

_Meet me in the chamber across from the potions classroom at twenty past midnight._

There was no name and she did no recognise the handwriting.

"Who gave this...?" She began, but scanning the room around her she noticed that the boy had vanished. Looking around one last time, she sighed and looked at her watch. She still had two hours before the meeting. She had an idea of who it could have been, but she was not sure, so she pushed the message to the back of her mind and continued her homework.

_So that's it for now. I hope I got your attention. I'll TRY to update soon; promise. Review Plz! I'm asking nicely to please Review. Ok... I think I asked enough. Anyhoo, till next time! Bye... P_


End file.
